nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Elliottw
E-mail My e-mail is d.e.wilson@hotmail.com My favorite special characters and emojis �� �� �� �� �� �� ���� �� �� �� �� �� �� ✌️ �� �� ❤️ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ��‍♂️ ����‍♂️ �� �� �� ⚰️ �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� Strikeout ® © ™ â à é ë √ π ∞ Σ Я ² ³ ÷ ¢ ° ½ ¼ ≈ ± 1st 2nd 3rd 4th ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) TЯU sɥ!ʇ Ježíš Rick Roll link text Quote someone red text light gray basement Proving Ground Your behavior on the forums This is getting a little out of hand. I've already asked you multiple times not to make a big deal out of our policy on threads being closed past a '30 day' mark of 'last' reply, but you don't seem to heed my requests. This isn't 'conductive' to 'positive' discussion on the wiki, it seems to just be weird back-handed ways to "get back" or "fight" against the staff team. Opening up a new thread on a topic is totally fine, but there's absolutely no reason to try and cause a fuss about it being closed in the first place. So, consider this an official first warning. I'd like to reiterate that I'm not trying to cause an issue at all. I've said this multiple times. I'm past the point of taking these things personally, I'm just trying to run the wiki to a set of standards I feel is appropriate for the site and for those who view/use the website. This isn't any sort of personal attack on you; this is simply just impeding more relaxed, productive conversations on the forums, and it needs to be addressed. Jet Talk • ] 23:26, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Clean userpage & talkpage For a second there, I though you're gonna leave the Wikia for good when you cleaned your userpage & talkpage. But I realized that you wanna keep your userpage & talkpage clean. xD Matt (talk) 11:58, February 3, 2018 (UTC) An old friend in new clothes Remember this old thing? I’m half-tempted to have one shipped up... but there’s probably no way to guarantee that it would be that color. �� Mojo1970 (talk) 12:19, February 6, 2018 (UTC) OMG, that's almost exactly the same color scheme as my repaint. I guess I wasn't the only one who thought it looked good that way �� I'll make you a deal. I get free shipping. I'll order one, and if it's blue I'll ship it up to you, and you can Paypal me. If not, I'll just keep it. Lord knows, I love me some Snipe. :Sounds good. Will it get here together with the fixed ZS Longshot? ���� :Mojo1970 (talk) 00:37, February 7, 2018 (UTC) : :Order placed. March 1st arrival. : :Arrived Early. It's definitely blue ! My plan is to box up the Snipe and the LongShot together. Anything else you want included ? About me "vanishing" and other stuff Hey, Mr. Elliott! How are you doing, pal? So, sorry for not giving you any news. You remember I was going to travel to Troy, right? So... my team sort of chose another guy to go in my place. It was pretty unfair, to be honest. He didn't work half of what I did and, just because he's dating a girl that has the power to choose who travels, he got the right to get to know another country. I got really frustrated, and that's why I "vanished" for a while. That wasn't fair and it took me some time to accept the fact. What hurts me most is that they saw a lot of Nerf blasters and didn't bring any to me, even with me saying I would pay for them. But now I'm back! It's all over, so I can spend some more time taking care of this place. [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 19:35, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Hey mate Sorry to bother you ,it's Eason ,I'm the seller of nfstrike.com. We got some nice automatic fire kits,so just wonder if you like to do a review of it . We are willing to send this item to you for free.How do you think about it ? I dont know how to update the video ,you can watch in our FB page ,http://bit.ly/2JJs079 there may more clear to show how it works. Wow ! That's an awesome offer Eason. I'd be happy to review this for you. I appreciate quality work, and I'm even willing to pay for it. Let me know how to get one of these ! ElliottW 03:07, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Just got your package. I'm collecting a nice set of Stryfe parts for an epic mod. I will send you a preliminary review once everything has arrived. Thanks again ! This is awesome ! Your Status Well that was simple. Wafflzz1 (talk) 20:01, May 25, 2018 (UTC) E-Mail? I sent you a message. Check it out, Sir Lancelliot! [[User:Pedroh1999|'Pedroh']][[User talk:Pedroh1999|'1999']] 18:56, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Wanted to say hi It's been a while, and I'll probably stay inactive, but I just wanted to say hi! Yoshifan33 (talk) 17:34, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Mod proposal Hey Elliot, I was wondering if you wanted to be a mod on my forum/wiki Nerf forums wiki. thanks, Wafflzz1 (talk) 17:07, November 19, 2018 (UTC) free stuff? by the way, you willing to give away any stuff? doesn't matter how much, but fyi, i can't pay for shipping. it's fine if you say no. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-ZL' "Wanna talk?" 04:38, March 5, 2019 (UTC) RE; RE: Giving away stuff? welp. i tried. thanks for not being a prick about it though. also, watch out when you try to put something on someone's talk page. you accidentally put your message on my user page. and thirdly, don't forget put your signature. P.S: Syrup really is a pain in the ass sometimes though. excuse my language. "...Let's leave it at that for now." '-ZL' "Wanna talk?" 05:25, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Ok Elliott, I have a question. How do you write superscript numbers. I've seen you do it all the time and literally, I can't write "Demondude54 to the second power". What's up? Demon2 (talk) 14:34, March 21, 2019 (UTC) 04:21, April 6, 2019 (UTC) Rukkus I know you know alot about Nerf guns, so what do you think about the Rukkus? Just asking. �� ░▒▓█►~CʜᴇᴇᴢDᴏᴏᴅʟᴇ51~◄█▓▒░ Heads up! Did you check your e-mail? I sent you a reply for the stuff you asked. Just wanted to tell you, old friend! "P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒'' 18:37, October 25, 2019 (UTC) Heads up again Just sent you an e-mail. This one is way more important than the previous one, so, when you have the time, give it a good read. OK? Thanks in advance, "P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒ 00:56, October 28, 2019 (UTC) Chide You told me to post my chides here. Why the double post, I'm mad!!!1!!1!!! Yoshifan33 (talk) 00:46, November 2, 2019 (UTC) E-mail... Again. When you have the time, check your e-mail. I got interesting news. They made my day, and I hope they make you happy too. "P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒'' 19:49, November 20, 2019 (UTC) E-mail Hey, if you got the time, I sent you an update. You know the drill. "P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒'' 18:59, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey! Just used the Hotline. It's pretty important. Sorry for bothering, but check it out when you have the time, alright? "P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒'' 16:15, December 12, 2019 (UTC) A Quick Message Good night, Mr. Elliott! How are you today? And your family? I would usually write an e-mail, but I don't think this would be an issue to say here. So, I left the internship as a car mechanic. But I did it for a good reason. I think you remember I told you I applied to work for the City as an Endemics Combat Agent. Well, I passed! I went to the City Hall in February 6th to tell them I was interested. Had to take some blood tests, print copies of documents, the standard procedure. Anyway, in February 13th, I went back there with the results. And I passed! Got my own identification badge. I'll start working the next Monday. February 17th, I think? The paycheck's good, the workload too, it's an important and interesting job... I'm very happy. Just wanted to tell you! EDIT: https://imgur.com/a/3LzmRqO - Take a look! "P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒'' 00:29, February 16, 2020 (UTC)